Destiny
by LissuinLaurinque
Summary: In this alternate universe Elena is a 17 year old senior who is months off graduating high school. When the mysterious Salvatore brothers transfer into her school her world gets turned upside down. AU, Elena/Damon.


In Between - Linkin Park

Sex and Candy - Marcy Playground

Use Somebody - Kings of Leon

Be Yourself - Audioslave

Elena stepped off the bus on a dreary Monday morning and headed into school. She didnt want to be there but staying home was so not an option. Heading to her locker she caught sight of the Salvatore brothers watching her.

'Again, really!' she thought to herself.

Like chalk and cheese those two. They had been at the school for a few months now and Elena was torn between being intrigued by them and being slightly creeped out by them, well one of them anyway. Stefan made a good study partner he was nice, handsome and a really good student. They had even become friends. And then there was Damon. Rude, disruptive, barely pulling a C the only thing was he was also hot as hell. There was just something about him, the way he stared, the intensity in his eyes. He sent a shiver up her spine and yet had the ability to make her knees go weak.

Elena bumped into Bonnie and forgot about the brothers as the two of them made their way to class. The day was passing so slowly, every class dragged and honestly by lunchtime she just wanted to go home. It was a couple of months till graduation and she was over it, she just wanted to be done with school. Walking to her locker she paid no attention to her surrounds until a cool hand brushed against her forearm in the crowded hall. Looking up to see who was passing by, her eyes met the intense gaze of Damon. It felt like time was frozen, everyone kept on moving but Elena couldn't pull herself away from him. A smirk crossed his face as her heart began to race. Suddenly Damon's eyes swung away and focused on something down the hallway and before she could speak he was gone.

Stefan appeared at her side almost as soon as Damon departed.

"Are you ok?"

"Ummm... " Think Elena, think.

"Yeah i'll be fine. Your brother is weird."

"So you're sure that you are fine?"

Stefans voice sounded insistent, like there should be something wrong, like Damon had crossed a line. Was it he who had scared Damon off?

"Yes I'm ok Stefan, really. "

But she knew she wasn't. Her mind wasn't focusing properly and her eyes were still searching for him.

"Miss Gilbert... Miss Gilbert."

Elena turned to find Mr Rogers, the head of Science, calling her from across the hall.

"I have to go Stefan, see you in class."

Walking across the hall Elena shook off the strange feeling that had overcome her when she had looked into Damon's eyes.

"Yes Mr Rogers?"

"I have a task that i think you would be able to help me with. You see, i have a student who is struggling in my class and as you are my top student i was wondering if you would consider tutoring for extra credit?"

"Of course Mr Rogers."

"Good, this is his address and mobile number, if you could manage to fit it into your schedule he would like to start as soon as possible."

As Elena looked at the paper a look of trepidation crossed her face, "Damon Salvatore."

"Yes... Is that a problem Elena?"

"...no sir, i just wasn't expecting it to be him."

"Well if it makes you feel any better he asked for you personally."

Sitting on the bus home Elena was absorbed in thought.

'Why would he ask for me? It didnt make any sense!'

Damon had barely spoken to her since he arrived in Mystic Falls. Sure he watched her, like all the time, but otherwise he usually kept his distance.

'Why would he ask for time alone with me?'

Caroline came and sat besides her.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Elena you've barely said a word the whole bus ride, whats going on?"

She had thought about telling Caroline or Bonnie about Damon but decided against it.

"Nothing really, just a long day and i didnt get much sleep last night."

"Oh do tell?"

"Stayed up watching movies, nothing exciting."

The phone rang once, twice, three times.

'Should she just hang up? Should she go ahead with this? Too late.'

"Hello."

"Damon?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Elena."

"So you've agreed?" The excitement in his voice was marked.

"Yes, i can tutor you. When would you like to start?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

""I can't, i have cheer practise. I can do Friday night if thats ok?"

"Perfect, can you get here or do you need a lift?"

"I can come over to yours after school on the bus."

"Sounds like a date."

"A STUDY Date Damon."

As Elena hung up she didn't know if she had made the right choice and honestly wondered what she had let herself in for.

Tuesday and Wednesday passed normally. School seemed to go faster and Elena was back to her usual self. Damon hadn't appeared at school and she felt a sense of relief in not seeing him. He intrigued her but he also scared her a little. Behind the allure in those eyes she felt a sense of danger, of reckless abandon.

The end of fourth Period on Friday Elena was rushing to her locker to change her books when she slipped and dropped everything in her arms. As she bent down to retrieve her books a muscular arm beat her to it and scooped everything up in one go.

Damon handed her things back to her silently and began to leave, pausing only to brush his fingers over her cheek as he walked away. Elena's heart fluttered then raced. Damon's eyes sparkled as he raised one eye brow and smirked.

"See you tonight."

Ugh she was so flustered. That eyebrow, that smirk. Just uhh.

As the bell rung for class she just couldn't pull herself together and so decided to skip out early.

An old blue Chevy Camaro came rumbling up besides her about half a mile from school. She knew before she even looked who it was.

"Why are you following me?"

"Seen you leave early and thought you could use a lift home."

"I cant go home, I'm suppose to be at school."

"Why don't we go back to mine, we can start our STUDY date early."

She laughed at the expression on his face. He was so different than Stefan.

"Alright, but we are there to study Damon."

"Of course, jump in."

The Salvatore house was impressive and huge. Elena had always studied with Stefan at the school library or at her house. He had never invited her to his home.

"Welcome to my humble abode Elena." Damon bowed and made an over exaggerated flourish with one hand.

As she walked in smiling, Damon threw his keys and black leather jacket on the side table and headed towards the back of the house.

"Come on, better keep up or you just might get lost in this big old place."

He actually laughed as he had said that.

Elena was feeling more at ease with this new Damon. She was seeing him behave...well... like a normal person. Following him through the house the two of them ended up in the kitchen.

"Want something to eat, drink?"

"Sure. What have you got?"

"I have the perfect thing. Pulling things out of the fridge and cupboards Elena watched as Damon began cooking what looked like a pasta dish.

"You cook?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

Well its just most guys our age don't eat much more that fast food or ramen and it looks like you're cooking Spaghetti Carbonara."

"You know your pasta sauces, thats exactly what I'm making. Paired with a nice white wine you cant get much better."

"You are such a surprise Damon Salvatore!"

"Why do you say that?"

"You barely speak a word to me yet you ask for me to tutor you and now you're cooking for me. I just... never expected that."

Damon smiled.

"I don't cook for just anyone."

They ate their pasta sitting on the couch in the huge lounge room and even though Damon drunk wine Elena chose to stick to sparkling water. The conversation flowed and Elena began to get a feeling for who the real Damon was. All the while he was still watching her but she no longer felt trepidation, she was seeing a different side of this Salvatore brother, a side that she really liked. Damon's hand slid over hers as they simultaneously placed their finished plates on the coffee table, they had a lingering moment that could have become more. Their faces moved towards one another, their eyes locked. And just as his lips brushed hers they heard footsteps come running up onto the porch and a key enter the front door. Quickly Damon pulled away and slid to the opposite end of the couch.

Damon's face was flushed as Stefan entered the room and looked at his brother in a murderous way.

"Why is she here?" Stefan demanded.

"Elena are you alright?"

"Yes Stefan, I'm fine. We were just about to do some study. Damon was nice enough to cook me something to eat first."

"You cooked for her?"

"Why shouldn't i brother, shes my new tutor. I was only being hospitable."

And the Damon that she had seen over the last hour suddenly disappeared as that smirk and those dangerous eyes reappeared.

"Hospitable?"

"Don't be a dick Stefan, we had something to eat. Shes finnneee. We'll study, i'll drive her home and the world will go on."

Elena watched the brothers, who quite obviously were being jealous over who spent time with her.

Stefan looked at her and sighed.

"Just watch him Elena, if you choose to stay he's not always this charming."

"Yes Elena I'm not always this charming." Damon mocked.

Stefan's face flushed with rage as he left the room.

"He doesn't wear jealousy well does he?" Damon grinned.

After a few hours of tutoring, with Stefan conspicuously making his presence known every so often, Elena thought it was time to get home. She was about to ring Jenna to get picked up when Stefan again entered the room.

"I can drive you home if you need a lift Elena." He suggested.

"Its ok brother, i already offered, she is just ringing home to let them know."

They glared at each other as she stood between them. Damon moved closer and placed his hand on her waist, sending a pleasant shiver up her spine. Stefan seethed but was quiet.

"Come on Elena, time to take you home."

Damon guided her towards to front door and snagged his jacket and keys as they passed the side table.

"That was pretty intense Damon. Im not getting in your car till you tell me whats going on."

The whole scene was just weird.

"He likes you, I like you, he's jealous."

Elena was shocked he actually admitted it so easily. 'I like you' just rolled off his tongue so smoothly.

"You know im friends with him and thats not going to change."

"I know. But i like you and i think you like me. I know i confuse you, maybe even scare you a little but i also know your heart races every time i touch you. I see you stare back when i watch you. And i know that you look for me in the halls when you haven't seen me. "

Elena blushed.

"Alright, take me home."

As Damon drove Elena stayed quiet. It felt like he had read her mind. He knew everything she felt about him and he was right, she had been slightly scared of him but that was because her feelings were so confusing. Deep within her she yearned for him in a way that she didn't yearn for any other. Stefan may have been the good dependable brother but Damon was wild and free and she wanted him.

Pulling up out front of her house Damon switched his engine off and the two of them sat together in silence for awhile. Damon let her have the time to think. He knew it was a lot for her to process and he did not want to wreck this or even worse, drive her away. Elena eventually moved closer to him and put her hand on his.

"I don't know Damon. I don't know if this will work. I don't know if it should work. We are so different... but everything you said is true. I don't know how you know but you do. You have to give me some time. Im not saying no but im not saying yes straight away either. Lets just see how things go. Can we do that?"

Damon leant in towards her and savoured her smell. He brushed his lips against hers and his right hand encircled her waist and pulled her into him. The kiss was long and deep and Elena lost herself in his eyes and gave into his passion. Damon's hand slid up her back under her shirt and his other hand caressed her hair. Minutes passed and Elena's face was becoming more flushed. Reluctantly he pulled away from her and allowed her to catch her breath before things went any further.

"So i think things are going well." He laughed.

Elena smacked him on the arm and got out of the car smiling.

"Yes i think they are."

The weekend passed with Elena and Damon texting each other. Little things, "What are you doing?" "Want me to cook you dinner next time?", "Your hair smells like fresh flowers on a sunny day." Elena blushed at that last message. It was late and she thought she better turn her phone off and go to bed or she would be up all night texting.

This Monday was a better day. Elena stepped off the bus with a smile on her face and expectations of seeing Damon. Only the wrong brother was waiting for her.

"Elena can i talk to you for a minute."

" Sure Stefan, whats up?"

"My brother..."

"Stefan i don't want to get in between the two of you."

"Just... Just be careful Elena. He might be my brother but you're my friend and i dont want to see you hurt."

"Hey little brother, warning Elena about your big scary brother again?" Damon may have had a smile on his face but his eyes were black.

"Enough Stefan... Let it go, she chose me."

People were starting to notice the way the brothers were glaring at each other. Elena looked around and seen them staring, sharing whispers about the scene, if she didn't do something to diffuse the situation teachers would soon be involved. Stepping between them she held a hand on both of their chests.

"Damon, Stefan, please. I don't want you fighting. Stefan i like your brother and i don't know where this will go. You're my friend, but you cant tell me who i can date, cant you just trust that i know whats right for me."

Stefan walked away shaking his head.

"He'll get over it."

"Damon, be nice."

"If i was nice Elena i wouldnt have you."

"Who says you've got me." She smiled as she quickly walked off and headed to class.

"I do." He grinned as he yelled to her.

The weeks passed and Elena spent more and more time with hours of their STUDY dates grew longer and she was spending a lot of time in the Salvatore house. Damon was funny and kind when he was around her. They talked about places he had traveled and books they had both read. They walked in the forest and he cooked for her. One night, months after they had first started to see each other, Damon sat Elena on the rugs in front of the fire and disappeared into the kitchen. Within minutes he was back with wine, succulent steaks and a chocolate mousse cake. "Happy 18th Elena" he said as he sat besides her and toasted her birthday. As she indulged in a glass of wine and a medium rare steak he reached across, held her hand and cleared his throat.

"Elena, i know this is new and i know that you dont know where this is going. But i do. You dont have to say anything but i need you to know that for the rest of my life I will love you Elena Gilbert."

Speechless Elena took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her into him and lay back on the sumptuous rug in front of the hearth. His hands moved across her body as he felt her relax into him. Tonight there was something different about her response. She was taking the lead and going further than they ever had.

The night had been a sweet blur and Elena awoke to her phone chirping in the early hours of the morning. Looking around she was snuggly wrapped around Damon in his large extravagant bed. Reaching down and grabbing the phone out of her bag that was on the floor she then slowly lifted the blankets and stepped lightly out into the hall.

"Hello."

"Where are you!"

It was Jeremy and he was not happy. She'd told Jenna she was sleeping over but never thought to tell Jeremy.

"Jer its ok im fine."

"You're with him aren't you!"

"Jer im 18 if i want to stay out i can, Jenna knows, and yes im with Damon."

Elena hung up and was about to walk to the bathroom when she felt eyes on her. Turning slowly she found Stefan watching her.

"Morning."

"Ummm... morning Stefan."

Elena couldnt say much more, standing there in a bra and panties, talking to her boyfriends brother who was in love with her was sorta kinda not the first thing she wanted to deal with in the morning.

Damon glidded up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing the nape of her neck.

"Mmmm you smell like flowers and sex."

Elena slapped his hand and he looked up to see Stefan watching them.

"Oh hey baby brother, did you sleep well? I didnt, dont think we got much sleep at all last night!"

"DAMON." Elena was mortified. She may have loved him but he was still a dick sometimes, especially when it came to Stefan and his feelings for her.

"Im sure you didn't Damon. Elena im about to make breakfast would you like anything?"

Elena's stomach rumbled at the thought of food, she was ravenous. Damon smiled, she was always ravenous but this time it was with good reason.

"Go on go have breakfast, i'll join you in a few minutes."

Stefan headed towards the kitchen and Damon walked back into his room leaving Elena alone and feeling very exposed in the hallway. Damon quickly stuck his head back out.

"But first i think you better put this on, before Stefan strokes out looking at you in your underwear. "

Elena caught the black robe he threw at her and poked her tongue out at him laughing.

The breakfast was weird, but not bad. Stefan seemed to have finally accepted that Elena was with Damon and Damon tried his best to control his sarcastic remarks. It made Elena happy that they had found a balance everyone could work with.

"You cook too Stefan." Elena questioned as she dug into a plate of scrambled eggs and toasted crusty Italian bread.

"Family thing. The Italian side."

The three of them began hanging out more often. Stefan just began tagging along wherever they were, at the Salvatore house, at school and even occasionally at Elena's. There were times that Elena turned and caught Stefan looking at her in a longing way but he would quickly turn away if she ever saw him. And if Damon knew he never mentioned it, so Elena let it go. Jer wasn't pleased but he kept his mouth shut.

Elena's friends didn't really know what to say, they had noticed the weird vibe between the three of them and Matt even asked Elena if it was wise getting involved with the bad Salvatore brother. Bonnie decided to intervene, so one day she came to chat to Elena while she was having lunch with the brothers."

"Hey guys."

"Bonnie." The boys answered in unison.

"Hey Bonnie."

"I was thinking, why dont we all go out on Friday night? Movies maybe? No ones seen the two of you out together since you started dating." She gestured to Elena and Damon.

Elena saw the reluctance on Damons face. He wasnt big on going out in a group.

"I think thats a great idea." Stefan smiled.

Damon threw his brother death stares but turned to Bonnie smiling.

"If Elena wants to, i don't have a problem with it, maybe you could even find my little brother a date so he doesn't have to tag along and stare at Elena all night."

Elena almost spit her drink out. Obviously Damon hadn't missed Stefan's stares.

Bonnie looked at Elena with a quizzical look and Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"These two just have a weird sense of humour, don't pay them any attention. Damon and i would love to go out. And i think it would be a great idea if you could get Stefan a date. Im sure plenty of girls would be interested."

Damon's phone rang and as he answered it a strange look came across his face and he stepped away from the table to talk.

"Fine, its settled. Movies on Friday and a date for Stefan. I'll see you three there."

Stefan looked at Elena.

"You know i don't want to be set up."

"Stefan you cant pine over me. I notice and its obvious that Damon has noticed. This might be good for you."

"Elena you may not understand it but my feelings for you are as strong as Damon's. I cant just turn them off. "

"I know Stefan but all i can offer you is my friendship, I'm sorry but its all i can give you."

Stefan picked Elena's hand up off the table and kissed smiled sadly and got up and walked away.

Elena's heart was saddened by his behaviour. She had thought they were past this, that he had come to terms with her and Damon. Especially after seeing her leave his bedroom the morning after her 18th birthday.

Damon came back looking frustrated.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Bonnie left to organise a date for Stefan and Stefan left because he's mopping. Why didn't you tell me that you knew he was still caught up on me?"

"I thought he would let it go when he seen us together. Its just made him more cautious about when he watches you. "

"And you're alright with that?"

"No of course I'm not. But he's my brother and you're my girl. He would never cross that line."

Friday night came quicker than Damon would have liked. Being around too many humans and having to socialise with them was not his favourite pastime. Over the years he found it caused too many complications, and he despised complications. It usually meant that he had to compel people or on the odd occasion kill them. Not that he really minded, but he was pretty sure Elena wouldn't take it too well. He was still trying to figure out how to tell her he was a vampire.

The night went surprisingly well. Bonnie invited Caroline, Jeremy, Matt and a few others and she even hooked Stefan up with one of the smart cute girls in his English class. Everyone got on and Damon even talked some to back to their car after saying goodbye to everyone Elena was content. Her brother, her friends, they got to see the side of Damon that she saw.

She stopped them both and turned to face them.

"Thank you, the both of you. Tonight was really fun. And you both behaved."

"When dont i behave Elena?" Damon laughed.

Even Stefan smiled at that joke.

Damon face changed suddenly and he scanned the empty parking lot. Pulling Elena in between him and Stefan his eyes focused on a dark area at the edge of the nearby woods.

"Stefan, take Elena home. Keep her safe."

"Let me help you Damon."

"NO, Save Her. Get her out of here NOW!"

Stefan grabbed Elena around the waist and pulled her towards the car.

"Stefan, whats wrong."

Several figures emerged from the undergrowth and walked slowly towards them.

"GO!" Growled Damon.

"We cant just leave him."

"Elena you have no idea how well he can look after himself. We need to go!"

Stefan pushed Elena into the car and ran around to the drivers side. As he started up the car and was driving away Damon looked at Elena and she gasped. It wasn't the man she loved, the sweet kind Damon she had come to know. His features were changed and he was clearly about to lose control. One of the black figures came running towards him and he grabbed their throat and snapped it with ease, leaving the body to drop to the floor. Two more men appeared before him and the three of them began fighting.

Elena covered her eyes and began to weep quietly as Stefan sped into the night.

"I warned you Elena, Damon has two sides."

Stefan didnt say much as they drove and Elena fell asleep about an hour after she had been forced into the car. Stefan drove on for many more hours he had a vague idea where he was taking her but pretty soon he was going to need more explicit instructions. Damon rarely asked him for help but he knew Stefan would protect Elena with his life so it must be bad. Pulling in at a small gas station Stefan rung Damon. The discussion was quick and Stefan made his way back to the car and drove through till morning. Finally he pulled up at a large secluded cabin situated in the middle of a forest, one of the many abodes Damon had collected over the centuries. He carried a sleeping Elena inside and placed her on a bed, covering her with a large patchwork quilt. Sitting in a chair he silently kept watch. Damon was right, she did smell of flowers.

"Damon." Elena mumbled as she woke up.

She was still in that in-between place and had yet to remember the previous nights happenings. Sitting straight up in bed she looked at Stefan watching her from the corner of the room.

"Where are we? Wheres Damon?"

"Damon told me to bring you here, i rung him from a pay phone while you were sleeping."

"Stefan whats going on, who were those men that attacked Damon? And ...why did he kill one of them?"

Stefan saw the pleading in her eyes, she couldn't be kept in the dark anymore. He led her to the lounge room and told her everything. Their family history, Damon's past and how they were both vampires. She took it surprisingly well, she seemed to have an idea about the vampire part but Damon's not telling her hit hard. Just as Stefan thought everything would be ok tears began streamed down Elena's face. He moved closer to her and hugged her to his chest. She felt so good against him, but she was not his, he knew that now. A sudden movement caught Stefan's eye and he pushed Elena down to the floor as Damon threw himself across the room and attacked.

"Couldn't keep your hands off her little brother? Finally got her to yourself so you thought you would make a move?"

Elena screamed at Damon to stop as he threw Stefan into a wall.

Damon looked confused "Why are you protecting him Elena?"

"Damon you idiot he wasn't hitting on me. "

"What, he wasn't? Then why were his arms around you?"

Stefan stood up, bleeding from a large gash on his forehead.

"When i got upset and started crying because of you he comforted me. And you should know, he also told me everything. Family histories, vampires, all of it. Now go find me a first aid kit so i can fix the damage you've done."

Damon gave Stefan a strange look and walked off to get the first aid kit.

"Are you ok Elena?"

"I should be asking you that, I'm not the one with blood running down my face."

Damon walked back into the room and handed Elena a small metal box.

"This is all i have."

"It'll do."

Damon watched as she cleaned the wound on Stefan's head and leant over him to bandage it. He felt her nervousness and saw the way Stefan watched her. This was his own fault. He had done this and now his brother was enjoying being nursed by Elena. His humanity was screaming at him to not hurt Stefan but all he wanted to do right now was rip his head off. He sat there in silence as Elena finished her task.

"You, stay on the couch and watch tv, no going to sleep with a head wound. I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

"You!" She pointed at Damon. "Bedroom, NOW!"

Elena walked up the hallway and Damon smirked at Stefan.

"Why Damon? Why didnt you tell me?"

"Yeah cause 'Hey Elena I'm a vampire' is such an easy thing to say."

"You know my family history, where i live. Its not something that im unfamiliar with Damon. Stefan told me everything. "

"You watched me kill someone last night and you're more worried that my brother told you about us being Vampires before i did?"

"Why didn't you just trust me Damon?Stefan had no problem telling me, he trusted me!"

"Always Stefan Elena. He is everywhere and you wonder why i attacked him. Don't you see him taking advantage. He's playing you for sympathy. Im not a good person and im an even worse vampire Elena, how do i tell you that. My humanity has found its balance with you but what if i told you the truth and lost you because of it."

Damon crossed the room and ran the back of his hand down Elena's cheek. He caressed her face and slowly moved her lips to his. A tear rolled down her cheek as she kissed him. Damon felt her passion, felt her hunger for more and just as suddenly as it came it was gone and he felt her pull back. She held a hand on his chest to stop him stepping towards her and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I just need some time Damon, i need to process this."

This was the one thing Damon feared, the one outcome he couldn't deal with. He had spent most of the previous night battling vampires who were hell bent on destroying her and now she was rejecting him. He stalked out of the room, past Stefan and slammed the cabin door so hard on the way out that it shattered.

Sitting in his Camaro he looked at Elena's silhouette through the curtains and hit the steering wheel.

That was it, he had had enough 'Having humanity sucks', he thought.

Turning the car over and throwing it into drive he slammed his foot on the accelerator, sending a spray of gravel into the air as he sped off into the night.


End file.
